


You'll need your Guts level to be at least Dauntless to proceed

by BananaMilkLightning



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Persona 5 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaMilkLightning/pseuds/BananaMilkLightning
Summary: [Persona 5 AU, no spoilers]Spending time with your Strength arcana confidant on the riverbank is both precious and difficult.





	You'll need your Guts level to be at least Dauntless to proceed

Noel winced as he settled down on the grass, arms propped him up as he let his legs lie straight. Hope observed him in silence. The pair had made a successful trip into Mementos, in the way of Shadows but not for a change of heart. Noel had wanted to blow off some steam from recent events and so they the pair went, without any requests to fulfil. On this particular breezy afternoon, they did attract the attention of one too many Shadows with a penchant for lightning magic.

  * 'Geez, are you that tired?
  * 'You feeling alright?' **< \--**
  * 'Getting old already?



'Yeah,' Noel began, stretching his arms out and rolling his shoulder. 'Only a bit sore.'

Hope hummed and joined him on the grass.

  *  'Just tell me'
  *  'Alright.' **< \--**
  *  '...'



Noel nudged him, slinging an arm around his shoulder. 'Y'know I'd let you know if I was really hurt.' He said.

'Besides, it's hard to keep things from you.' Noel murmured.

Hope relaxed into the touch, an excuse formed in his head ready to be used if Noel questioned why Hope was so touchy. He felt heat beginning to prickle his face as Noel leaned his head against his own.

'It was weird seeing Yeul like that. I thought... I thought we were all friends. I knew she liked Caius but I didn't think I was hurting her so much that her shadow would appear.'

Noel shook his head, mussing up Hope's hair.

'Maybe I did know how selfish I was being. I wanted the three of us to spend time together always. But when you're dating someone you wanna spend time with them alone, right?’

He sighed. 'No wonder she thought I was a nuisance.'

  * 'You just can't help it.'
  * 'That's right.'
  * 'But that's her shadow' **< \--**



Noel's head snapped up and Hope heard the quiet gasp of pain as Noel retracted his arm to massage the back of his neck. Hope felt cold as a gust rushed into them.

'You-...' He let out a breathless laugh.

''That's only part of her true feelings', right?'

'Yeah' Hope said and nodded for reassurance.

Noel looked away and laid down on the grass, an arm covering his eyes.

It was strange, Hope thought, that he didn’t know what to do. For all his friends praise about him being calming and easy to talk to, in this situation Hope didn’t know how to comfort his best friend. More than that Noel’s problems hit a little too close to home for Hope’s liking. Soon enough Noel would start dating and he would be in the same position as Noel. Seeing how much it hurt him to not spend as much time as he wanted to with his childhood friends was disconcerting. Would Noel push him away as soon as he got a girlfriend?  The more time he spent with Noel talking about Yeul, Caius and their relationship, the more Hope thought about his own feelings for Noel. He needed to be there for everyone. He was supposed to be reliable after all.

Hope focused on the river, fists clenched in his lap.

‘They’ve changed, but I don’t think Caius or Yeul’s feelings for you have changed.’ Hope began. ‘I don’t think your friendship’s so weak that it’d fall apart so easily.’

He twisted around and saw Noel hastily scrubbing at his eyes.

‘Just give them some space.’ Hope finished, smiling at him.

Eyes, red and sore Noel sat up, staring at the expression on Hope’s face.

‘If you’re supposed to be comforting me then why do you look sad?’ Noel said, frowning.

Noel reached forward moments before Hope leapt to his feet, laughing hollowly.

  * ‘Ahahahaha!!’
  * ‘Geez Noel, are you delusional from dehydration?’ **< \--**
  * ‘Personal space much?’



‘Hope, what’s-‘

‘C’mon lets go.’ Hope said, swiping a bag as he made his way up the riverbank.

‘That’s not your bag.’ Noel said.

Hope froze on the slope, his eyes widened as he glanced at the school bag, taking in the details. There was a small yellow chocobo keychain of Coco, from Noel’s favourite film, ‘The Yellow Bird’, attached to the bag strap. He dragged his eyes to the bag that rested by Noel’s feet, spotting the matching keychain in green. Hope tried to force a laugh, only for it to get stuck in his throat.

He made his way back down the slope, avoiding eye contact with Noel. Hope grabbed the bag and held out the other to Noel. He stared at a point past Noel’s head. He could feel his eyes on him.

Hope swallowed.

‘Easy mistake. Everyone’s bags look the same.’ He said.

'Isn't that the reason for this?' Noel said, gesturing to the chocobo.

'It's not like we're the only ones...'

‘Hope, is something wrong?’ Noel asked, taking the bag.

  * ‘I like you!!’
  * ‘Nothing at all.’
  * ‘ **…** ’ **< \--**



‘You always listen to me and my problems. If there’s anything I can do to help you I’ll do it!’ Noel slipped his hands into Hope’s, squeezing them tight.

‘You can lean on me!’ Noel said.

Hope looked at Noel blinking twice before he tore his hands free. He tried to regain his composure, coughing into his hand.

‘Thanks, I really appreciate the offer.’ He said.

Noel opened his mouth, ready to protest, Hope cut him to chase and pulled the boy into a brief hug.

‘Come on, now we really have to go, it’s gonna get freezing.’

Noel watched Hope ascend the slope once more. He didn’t know what to do. There was certainly something bothering Hope. He had been so focused on Yeul and Caius he hadn’t noticed there was something big bothering Hope. It was something other than the stress of being a Phantom thief and school.

He rubbed the back of his neck and joined Hope at the top. Noel didn't bother to look over his own uniform as Hope smoothed his out.

‘See you tomorrow.’ Hope said tucking hair behind his ear as the wind blew.

Noel’s hand twitched.

‘Yeah, see you tomorrow.’ Noel said and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Your bond will not deepen just yet.
> 
> [[This was in the Persona 5 fandom tag hence the hits but since it's barely a crossover and things I don't think it actually belongs there...probably. Also the view count was going up too fast ]]


End file.
